


Nothing is Free

by ramirezslut



Category: American Horror Story: 1984, Historical Criminals RPF, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Payment, Prison Sex, Rape, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramirezslut/pseuds/ramirezslut
Summary: Philip Carlo and his daughter go to interview Richard Ramirez at San Quentin, but little does he realize that Richard isn't planning to do the interview for free.





	1. Chapter 1

I grab my backpack off the counter.

"Hey Dad, I'm ready to head out."

I sigh and pull out my phone. He's always so slow... fuck. I've been late so many times because of him, and he won't even let me take the bus because he says I'm his little girl and he wants to spend time with me and he loves me. Ugh, why can't he understand... I'm fifteen and I just want to be independent for once. Be my own person for once. He won't let me go to parties or really do anything fun, especially after Mom died four years ago in an accident at work. She was an engineer, and she made most of the money for the family. Now she's gone, and so is her income. My dad's an out-of-work writer who keeps spamming random criminals around the country with letters begging them to let him write a book on them, but not suprisingly they literally all refuse. Right now I think he's working up the courage to go visit some 80's killer named, what was it, Ramirez? Richard Ramirez? Whatever. I don't really give a shit as long as we eat and I can buy new clothes.

Speaking of which, due to his continuous lack of work, we're poor as shit. He told me a couple days ago that he doesn't have enough money for this month's rent, and if he can't get this book deal with that Ramirez killer, all the way in fucking California (we live in New York), we're getting evicted. He says that as soon as he gets his consent for the book, though, he gets some advance money which will get us through the end of the year. He'll have a hell of a time getting that through, though. Oh, well- here he comes. Fucking finally.

"Hey, sweetie, hop in the car. Did you pack the change of clothes I told you to?"

"Yeah, dad."

Yeah, he told me earlier to pack two changes of clothes in my backpack, which was really odd. Who the fuck goes to school with two changes of clothes in their bag?  
Whatever.

Dad locks the door and we get in the car. He pulls out of our shitty short driveway and turns left... away from my school. What the fuck? Where is he going? I'm literally almost late for school already!

"Dad, school is that way... why are you going to the left?"

"Honey, you're off school for the week. We're going to California. I've got a meeting with that death row inmate I told you about. Richard Ramirez."

What. The. Actual. Fuck. We're going to California and he doesn't even tell me?

I mean... shit. I'm not complaining! Oh my god- maybe I'll get to go to LA! Go see Rodeo Drive... oh, wait. We can't afford anything there. Shit. Well... I'll find something to do.

Wait... the drive to California is like two days. God damn. And I didn't even bring my phone charger!  
\------------------  
Well, we're here. In fucking San Quentin, California. I thought my dad was going to actually bring us somewhere that had people in it, but noooo. Literally there's just a prison here and that's it. And he literally just told me that I HAVE TO COME WITH HIM. Into a fucking prison. With criminals. To meet with someone who literally killed like twenty people and raped dozens more. And plus, my phone died.

My dad said to put on something nice and to look pretty. Well, I do that every day, don't I? I brushed out my red hair into an afro-like state and pinned it behind my head. I only packed two changes of clothes, so I guess I'll use the second. It's a (https://celebmafia.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/erika-jordan-in-a-skin-tight-blue-dress-hollywood-california-11-27-2016-6.jpg) sexy tight blue dress with black thigh highs. Not Gucci like I wanted, but whatever. It's sexy, and maybe if that killer guy is looking at me, we'll be able to go sooner. I don't want to stay in Cali for a week if I can't do anything fun.

We pile in the car and drive to the prison. It's creepy looking as hell. Fuck, I just want to go home. I don't even care if we get evicted at this point.

"Maria, get out."

I do, still in shock. I don't want to go visit this creep! He drags me out by my arm. Can't he just respect my wishes and leave me at the fucking hotel room if we can't go back? Guess not. Fuck him.

My dad and I go into the prison. It's sterile and off-putting inside. The guards make us walk through a metal detector and take my purse. They had better not steal it- if they do, I'm going to... fuck. Can't sue them when you have no money! My dad had better get this damn book deal. Ugh, if only Mom were still here, we wouldn't have to go through this shit.

The guards lead us into a large room filled with tables, prisoners on one side, families and visitors on the other. All the tables have people on both sides... except one. Where a Latino prisoner is sitting, handcuffed. I guess that's him. He's staring around the room, staring at various women, paying special attention to a Chinese girl's ass. I mean, I can't blame him. She is hot. As soon as I clop into the room with my dad, though, his eyes turn to us... to me. He smirks and I'm glad I can't see under the table because he probably has a boner. Disgusting.

Anyway, my dad and I sit down. The Latino guy greets us in a deeply accented voice, asking my name and staring at my large, supple tits which do kind of hang out of my dress. I tell him I'm Maria Carlo and I'm Philip Carlo's daughter and I stop. I don't really want to talk to this guy and something about him just kind of creeps me out. My dad elaborates- he tells the guy, Ramirez, that I'm fifteen, which perks him up a lot. Fuck... he looks like a serious pervert.

I mostly just sit there while Richard and my dad talk over some book stuff. He has a heavy accent, like English isn't his first language. They talk about his publisher, whatever, and compensation. Wait, hold up- the killer guy wants my dad to pay HIM? How the fuck will we do that?

"Look, Phil, man, I've been down 21 years. I need some money, man. You told me you and your girl here"- he glanced at my hungrily. I'm glad there are guards in here.-" ain't doin' so well out in New York. Ask your publisher or some shit, man. I don't know."

"Richard, I told you this, my publisher won't give me the advance money until we do this interview. I'm sorry... but I don't have anything to give you."

Richard leans back in his chair and thinks this over, sneaking glances at me and smirking every so often. After about a minute, he looks up at me dad and gestures to me.

"Get your little girl here out. I want to talk about something with you privately."

How rude! I-

My dad lokos up at me.

"You heard him. Go wait near the door over there."

I- whatever. Hopefully this shit will be over soon and we can leave and he can get the interview. I go over and stand where he told me to, but I notice that perverted killer sneaking glances at my ass like he did with that Chinese girl. Absolutely disgusting. Doesn't he know I'm fifteen? And I googled it on the motel computer last night- he's fucking forty-five. Thirty years my senior and old enough to be my father. Whatever- he's on death row. He can look at me all he wants, but he'll never get to fuck me like he clearly wants to.

After about five minutes of them talking and Richard gesturing at me (creepy), my dad calls me back over. Richard looks really happy and is all smiles, raking his black eyes up and down my body, eyeing my like a piece of meat. My dad looks kind of sad, a tear runs down his cheek, but he tries his best to hide it... weird. I wonder what Richard said to him to make him cry. He never cries. Ever.

"Honey, we sorted it out. I'll be interviewing Richard for my book all through this week. We'll drive back to New York on Sunday."

That's amazing! Finally we can have nice things again.

"Dad- that's wonderful! When do you start?"

"Right now. I have my tape recorder right here."

"It's really loud in here- where will you guys be talking?"

"There's a one-on-one visiting room near his cell. We'll be doing it there. It'll take us a couple hours- you can wait in here. I brought you a book to read in my bag."

What the fuck? A couple hours? God damn, I really wish I brought my phone charger. Ugh...  
\----------------------------  
About three hours later, this guard dude comes up to me.

"Miss, please come with me. Your father needs you in the visiting room he's in right now."

Really? What could he have possibly done now... we had better be leaving after this.

I get up and follow the guard. We leave the front building and walk through a few halls, some with prisoners in their cells who holler at me and scream sexual things at me. Apparently Richard isn't the only creep in this shithole.

After about five minutes of walking, we get down to a quieter hall with a sign over the door that says "Adjustment Center". Inside, there's long rows of cells, but this time the doors are fully metal and soundproof, so thank God there aren't crazy inmates hollering obscenities at me. The guard walks me about halfway down the hall and stops to unlock... a cell? Wait, I thought he was taking me to my da-

He throws me inside and locks the door behind me. I stare at the wall and small table in fear, when all of a sudden I hear a deep chuckle behind me, coming from what I assume is the bed area. Shit... if it's who I think it is....

It is. Oh, God... it's him. The killer from earlier. He's staring at me and licking his lips like I was the first woman he'd been able to be close to in ages. Which I probably was. I lunged for the door. He's enormous and terrifying, and I know what'll happen to me very soon if I stay. I'm a virgin and to be frank I'm terrified of sex. I certainly don't want to lose it to this pervert.

Oh God... it's locked. Must have locked automatically when that guard threw me in here. 

Richard, staring at my ass, gets up off of his bed and rises up to his full height. I didn't notice how huge he was until how... he has to be at least 6'2". I'm only 5'1", and he towers over me. Oh God, I know what he wants... he has a giant boner. I back away from him into a corner and he follows me every step of the way, advancing on me with slow steps until I can feel his breath on my neck. He grins. I looked up pictures of him before I came here, and during his trial one could almost say that he looked like a decent human being... a nice guy. Now, though... he looks like a shark. Right before it bites you....

All of a sudden he snatches me, pinning my arms to my sides and walking a few strides over to his bed, where he throws me down and gets on top of me, holding me down with his weight and whispering in my ear. Fuck... there's no getting out now. I yelp and scream but he cuts me off quickly with a hard slap to my jaw.

"Stupid slut, shut up. No one can hear you in here, this cell is soundproof. Best for you to just shut up and be a good little girl. Fuck... I've waited too long for tight young pussy like yours. I've been in here over twenty years and haven't touched a woman since I got arrested. You are in for a good fucking, little slut. Tell me, are you a virgin?"

I'm too terrified to answer. I- I-

He slaps me again and growls deeply.

"Fucking answer me, stupid bitch. I said, are you a virgin?"

Best to just tell him. He'll find out soon enough. Maybe if I tell him he'll be gentle.

"Y-yes."

His grin gets even bigger. Something tells me that this just turned him on even more. Shit....

Richard rips my dress, my underwear, and my boots off and throws them to the side, leaving me completely naked and afraid of what's about to happen. 

He abruptly throws me off the bed onto the floor and takes his sheets of his bed, ripping them into long strips. When he's finished, he grabs me and puts me doggy-style on the bed, tying my arms behind my back and gagging me. The fact that I'm completely helpless, a slave to this killer old enough to be my father, terrifies me and makes me shiver. I just want to be away from him, I just want my mother.... to be anywhere but here. He flips me on my back again and I close my eyes. My tears well up in my gag. I just don't want to see that evil sharklike face again. I hope someone, anyone, will walk through that door and save me, but something tells me that no one willl save me now.

Richard straddles me and undoes his blue pants, exposing a cock as big as he is. There's no way I'm going to be able to fit that inside of me. He rips off my gag and shoves it into my mouth without warning, making me gag. I try to pull my head away from him, but he just pushes his cock in deeper. 

"Suck my dick, cunt."

I've never sucked a dick before... I don't know what to do. Hopefully if I just cooperate he'll be gentler in the main act. I tentatively lick the tip and he groans.

"Stop fucking teasing, puta."

His huge cock stretches my tiny mouth as I try to fit it in there. Richard groans loudly and grabs my hair. Tired of my scared-virgin cocksucking, he roughly starts to facefuck me, groaning and crushing me with his weight as he sat on top of me. My saliva gathers around my mouth and my tears lubricate his thick cock as he gives me a brutal skull fucking. I just wish he would stop, I just wish I could go back to my state of relative innocence. 

After about a couple minutes of facefucking, his cock twitches and he comes in my mouth. I'm forced to swallow every drop of it, and he won't take his still-erect cock out of my mouth until I do. His enormous middle-aged body collapses on top of me, and he looks hungry for more. 

"That was a good sucking, slut. You'll be doing a lot more of that before you get out of here, but first I want to feel that tight virgin cunt of yours around my big, thick cock."

Before I get- what? Speaking of which- how did I even get in here in the first place? Why would a guard of all people facilitate a rape of a teenage girl by a 45-year-old convicted serial killer on death row? And where the hell is my father? He must be worried sick.

Richard chuckles. "Your father won't be seeing you for a while. You see, he and I made a deal... he can't pay me with money. But shit, money ain't the only currency in the world. He had a beautiful young daughter, and I wanted pussy... so here you are."

Oh, my god. I thought my dad loved me... I thought that he would protect me through thick and thin, but he's the entire reason I'm about to get plucked and raped by a serial killer. Fuck him. He can burn in hell. 

Without waiting for my response, Richard gets off the bed and tugs me to the end of it, spreading my legs wide and lining his tip up with my virgin flower. I don't even try to resist as he pushes it in roughly, ripping my hymen and making my scream. So this is what it's like. He pounds me ruthlessly, making up for all the sex he hadn't had for 21 years. He's a beast, throwing my leg over his wide shoulder and hitting past my cervix, making me howl through my gag. I just want it to be over. This is horrible. 

"Mmmm, good slut, fuck, bitch, ugh-"

His words dissolve into Spanish as he collapses on top of me and throws me back on the bed, now crushing me with his body as he slams his hips into me. I can feel myself tearing, and it hurts so badly I wish he would just kill me right then and there. After ten minutes of brutal rape, I feel a warmth inside of me and he pulls out. Richard falls beside my head, out of breath, and he kisses me deeply, as if a token display of affection would make up for the violence he just subjected me to.  
\-----------------------  
My days continue like that for the rest of the week, as my dad interviews him for his book. I guess it's good that something's coming out of my slavery to this horrible man. He wakes up, shakes or slaps me awake depending on the day, tells me to brush my teeth and hair. After that... it starts. He usually takes my tiny, inexperienced body two or three times with his giant Latino cock, then slaps my ass and calls me disgusting names in Spanish as he leaves his cell to go talk with my dad. During that time, which is usually about four hours, I use his radio and think about how my life could have been different if I had just gone to school that day... if my dad hadn't brought me along.... My thoughts are always interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Richard coming back in. The guards never move to help me. He never wastes a minute in tying me back up and pounding my tight little body for hours more, until I can barely breathe and he's come three or four times inside me. I just hope he doesn't get me pregnant. On average he rapes me six or seven times a day, and when he's not raping me, he writes to other women and listens to horrendous AC/DC music on his radio and molests my teenage body with his huge hands. Sometimes, to scare me, he tells me graphic things he did to people, bloody ways he killed them. It works.  
\------------------------  
When the week is over, I am finally let out of his cell. He's naturally pissed to see me go, and gives me one last fucking against the wall of the cell while the guards wait outside. As they let me go back to my dad, I fall into his arms sobbing, asking how he could let him do something like that to me. He cries too as we drive home, saying that he didn't have a choice, that if he didn't accept Richard's offer we would both starve. I still hate him.

From that point on, I'm never as happy or bright as I used to be. Richard raped that all out of me. He got my address, and sometimes sends me threatening and gruesome letters, telling me how badly he wants me back inside that little cell with him and what he would do to me if he got his hands on me.

I just want to forget him. Memories of him and the lecherous things he did to me start to fade. Until two weeks after we return home, and I see the "positive" sign on that pregnancy test.


	2. Epilogue

"Maria, come in here. Lunch's ready," my dad calls.

I drag myself out of bed and put on my big fluffy slippers. My feet are constantly swollen and they hurt like hell if I don't wear them. I waddle through the door, into the kitchen, and sit down on a cushion on the floor. After about five months into my pregnancy, I couldn't fit onto the stool next to the counter.

Ever since that... day nine months ago, I can't look my dad in the eye. Maybe I could've if he had been supportive, if he had continued to care for me and love me as he did before I got pregnant, but no. Ever since he found out I was pregnant , he forced me to drop out of high school and stay home because he didn't want to be "embarassed". Well, if they knew! If they knew that he was the entire reason I was this way... if me and my baby were the only reason we had a roof over our heads. Still, it sucks having everyone hate you, no friends, your father not even talking to you. And I can't exactly go to the baby's father for comfort either.

He's... well, no one really knows where he is. He *was* in San Quentin State Prison in California, but when my dad and I were watching the news last week, they said he escaped. Apparently he shot three guards in the escape and he hasn't been seen since. I wish they would find him, bring him back to the prison... and just throw him in the gas chamber. He's caused so much trouble in my life.

Nine months ago, my father, desperate for money, sold me to him as a sex slave. Right there in the prison. Even the guards didn't try to help me- so much for being there to serve and protect. They threw me in his death row cell for an entire week, where.... God, it's hard to say. He raped me half a dozen times a day, didn't let me wear clothes, forced me to participate in devil worship rituals with him, whispered vile and gruesome accounts of how he murdered as he slipped his cock in me from behind, and blasted Satanic music. That man is the true definition of evil... gah. I don't even want to think about him- I just hope they catch him soon. He still hasn't stopped sending me letters- up until his escape, I could count on a long, obscene script every day from him saying how badly he wanted me back in his cell, how hard his cock was for me, how badly he wanted to destroy my insides with his cock....

But thank God that's over. Even if that means him being out of prison. Even if that means he'll go out and paint this country red again... at least he'll be out of my life.  
\---------------------------  
For the rest of the day, I sit in bed and read. If I can't go to school, if I'm kept cooped in this house at fifteen years old, nine months pregnant with a serial killer's rape baby, I might as well educate myself. I read through a couple books on philosophy, namely "The Anti-Christ" by Nieztche and a couple others. I slip on my fuzzy slippers and pace my room, gazing out the window, wishing I could have my life back. I silently curse Richard for raping me and getting me pregnant, and my father for letting him. His letters had gotten extra obscene after somehow (I didn't tell him) he learned that he had become a father. He talked about wanting to teach his children to kill, wanting to have more childern with me, keeping me locked in a basement, only untied when I was giving birth or having sex with him....

He's disgusting. God.

After I finish reading, it's nighttime. I slip off my day clothes, wiggling them around my very large bump, and decide against wearing anything to sleep. It's awfully hot out, and our air-conditioning broke a few days ago. My dad still hasn't gotten it fixed. I open my window to let in more air and turn on my fan to get some circulation going. Then, I locked the door to keep my dad from walking in on me naked, let my long hair down and lay down right there on top of the covers, naked.  
\--------------------------  
I should have left that window closed. Closed and very well locked.

It's around two in the morning, and I've been asleep for about six hours. I hear a rustling at the window, but I dismiss it as nothing and I turn back over. As I do so, I feel a weight on the other side of the bed, and before I can react, there's a hand over my mouth and a knife to my throat. I almost know who it is before I turn over and see.

Him.

He's out of the prison blues he was in when I met him. He's wearing black jeans, a black AC/DC shirt, and black sneakers, with a pentagram perfectly drawn on the back of his hand. His hair is messy and curly and falls in a large mane. He looks feral.

My heart drops as I see him. His knife presses harder into my throat and he chuckles, pulling me close. He leans close to my ear.

"Didn't I tell you, kitten, that no matter how far you ran, how well you hid, that I'd find you again and we would be together?" I could see him grinning a wicked, perverted grin even through the dark. I can feel his big boner against my thigh, and considering I'm naked, pregnant, and he was horny and sex-deprived, I know what he'd make me do for him. Most of all, I'm scared for my baby son's sake- even though I'm fifteen, the doctor, after thoroughly shaming me for getting pregnant at my age (like I had a choice!) told me that it was risky to have sex after I came full term. Even though his genes make up half of my son, he shouldn't have any choice in if he hurts me or our son with his massive cock.

Keeping the knife on my throat, he moves his spare hand off my mouth and down to my stomach. Almost as if he can sense his father's presence, my little son kicks inside my stomach and I wince. Richard grins and overcome with lust for my teenage, sexy, pregnant body, moves to mount me.

I don't know if my pregnancy hormones made me more ballsy, but as he got on top of me and started kissing my neck, I protested.

"P-please don't, y-you'll hurt the baby."

He laughed a shrill laugh that sounded like it was from hell. 

"I don't care, kitten. Satan will make sure our little one is fine. Right now, I want you."

He captured my lips and moved his hand down to his pants, rubbing his straining cock and moving to free it.

But at that moment, a godsend comes. My dad has trouble sleeping a lot of times, and he comes down the hallway to check on me. Realizing the door is locked, he tries the handle. He moves away to go get the key.

He could have come in here and saved me and gotten my rapist back behind bars, but unfortunately Richard reads my mind. He growls, slides off of me, and whispers to me to get a robe and be silent or he will not hesitate to fucking kill me. Out of fear of the knife, and the 9mm I now see tucked in his waistband, I do so quietly. When I return, he sweeps me up bridal style, which is difficult with the bump, and heaves us both out the window. Taking out his gun, he presses it into my back and makes me walk to the clearly-stolen BMW parked on the curb at the end of our block. I pray that someone will look outside and see us and maybe call the police, but something deep down tells me that won't happen. 

He pushes me into the car via the driver's side door, locks the doors, and gets in. Before he starts the car, he turns to me.

"Now, kitten, I'm going to have you whether you like it or not, but if you're going to be mine and mine forever, you're going to be the one to say that. You have a choice. Either we fuck and I take you back here and let you go and you give birth to our child and you have to live the rest of your life as a single teenage mother of a killer's child, or you stay with me. You stay with me and you are mine for life. I'll hide us and no one will ever bother us. You may have hated our time together back in that fucking cell, but you'll learn to love it and even to crave my big, masculine cock. Make your choice, kitten."

Oh, God. W- I don't even know. He's right. If I stay here, I'll be shunned and hated for the rest of my life and I'll have to live with my son as a reminder of what he did to me. But if I go with him, I know for sure that he'll keep me around as a perversion of a wife, slave to his every sexual desire, unable to refuse him for fear of being killed, no doubt being forced to bear more of his offspring... but at least I won't be hated and shamed for being pregnant, and I'll have someone to support me and my child. And I could escape at a later date. Sighing deeply, I turn to him and whimper.

"You have a deal. Take me with you."

He grins so widely I can see all of his sharklike teeth. He starts the car and speeds off into the night. As he drives, I look at him. Now that I think about it, he's extremely handsome, more so than before he went to prison. Even though he had just turned 46 according to Wikipedia, he's aging damn well. Wait, what? How can I think something like that? I must be tired.

After about two hours of driving, Richard stops the car at a rest stop near a forest. Even though I'm tired as hell, I haven't slept because I was scared and my son was kicking me. He pushes on my shoulder and grins lecherously at me.

"Get out of the car, kitten."

"But I don't-"

He slaps me and I move my hand to where it stung.

"Kitten. Don't question me. Obey."

Deciding it was probably best to do that, I get out and he does too. He moves around to the my side and grabs a hold of my wrist and drags me toward the woods, away from the rest stop building. If he kills me here, I just hope he's quick. To be frank I don't even care at this point. 

He drags me into a clearing in the middle of the forest. It's creepy as hell- the moon is right above us, it's full, and I can hear the crickets chirping and things rustling in the underbrush. We get to the middle of the clearing and he takes his shirt off, commanding me to do the same with my robe. I obey. He's wearing a pentagram necklace on his bare chest, and he his abs are still hot and toned even at 46 and after 21 y- fuck. There I go again. Lusting over a rapist. What the hell?

Richard puts my robe on the ground and lies me on my back. He gets in between my legs and finishes unclothing himself fully, exposing his massive nine inch erection. Before he slips it inside me, he leans down to my ear.

"Kitten. You made this deal. You are mine in my eyes, but not in Satan's eyes yet."

He rubs my clit, forcing me to get wet.

"Swear to Satan that you will be my obedient, submissive wife from now until the end of time, with not even death parting us."

Seeing no other option, I swear it.

He grins that shark grin again and swears to provide for me, to be my dominant Master and to show me the ways of the devil.

Richard clearly isn't interested in waiting to consummate our marriage. He slips his massive cock inside me, bringing that familiar pain back and stretching my young walls so far they feel like they are going to break.

But this time, I grit my teeth and don't tear. He strokes his massive Latino cock in and out of me so fast I see stars, growling and moaning things in Spanish. Strangely enough, the presence of his father's cock calms my son, and he stops kicking. Richard fucks me like an animal, sitting on his calves and dragging my pregnant body into his lap, hitting spots inside of me that I didn't even know existed. I feel his cock twitch inside me, and he comes hard, soaking our little one in sperm.  
\-----------------------  
Richard drives for about 30 hours. We stop occasionally to sleep and have sex and eat, and I have no idea where he could be possibly taking me. My only guess is back to California, but I have no idea why, since he just escaped from prison there.

But my questions are answered when Richard shakes me awake and tells me to quickly put on my robe and do my best to hide my bump. I look up, groggy, and I immediately notice why. We're on a bridge and there's a toll booth ahead. No, wait... not a toll booth. There's a giant Mexican flag and a sign saying "Bienvenidos a Mexico"... what the hell?

I turn to Richard.

"Where are we?"

"Where does it look like? The border. We're going to Juarez- fucking pigs can't find us there."

"J-" He silences me with a slap to the jaw as he drove forward to the border guard's station. They talk in Spanish really fast, and I pick out a few words about "money", and Richard slips a few hundred dollars to the guard, who waves him across the border with a grin and pockets the money.

Once we get across the border, I look around. I've never been to Mexico before. There's a lot of billboards in Spanish, which I don't understand. In the distance, it's just desert and mountains.

Richard drives for about thirty more minutes, runs over a random chicken in the street, up onto a hillside and onto a residential street, where he parks the BMW in front of a yellow, two storied house. He opens the car door, gets out, gets me, and carries me bridal style over the threshold. He almost runs with my pregnant body up the stairs, into a bedroom. He throws me on the bed, rips off my robe, pulls a pair of handcuffs out of his jeans, cuffs me to the bed, and christens our new home and bed with dirty, passionate, fucking.  
\--------------------  
*2013*

It's been eight years since that day. I'm twenty-three now, and Richard is fifty-three and sexier than ever. His sex drive hasn't diminished one bit- whenever he's not robbing houses, he comes home to me and our nine children and fucks my still-tight pussy so hard I can't walk. It took me a while, but I've actually grown very fond of Richard- some might even say I love him. I mostly stay around the home as a housewife, taking care of our children, Francisco, Alejandra, Alicia, Julian, Marta, Ivan, Emilio, and Enrique. 

Richard still kills, after all these years. Still breaks into houses, cuts throats, rapes... and the cops still don't have any leads.


End file.
